Shellina, Pirate Capitain and Slave Master
Shellina, Pirate Captian and Slavemaster _____ CR 10 ''' Female Human ( Yuan-Ti Tainted One) Rog 3rd/Sorc 2nd/DuB 5th NE Medium humanoid (human) '''Init +2; Senses Listen +3, Spot +7 Languages Common, Draconic ----- AC 19*, touch 12, flat-footed 17 ( +4 Armor, +2 Dex, +3 Natural) *With Mage Armor allready cast Evasion hp (70) (10 HD) Resistances Cold 5 SR 17 Immune all snakes poisons Fort +7, Ref +6, Will +9 ----- Spd 30 ft./x4; Swim 30ft Melee +1 Rapier +11/+6 (1d6/18-20x2) Or Melee Arm Bite +10(1d4-1 plus poison/20x2) Or Melee +1 Rapier +11/+6 (1d6/18-20x2) and Arm Bite +5(1d4-1 plus poison/20x2) Combat Actions Poison Bite, Serpent Arm, Sneak Attack +2d6, Arcane Channeling, Combat Casting, Group Fake-Out, Tumbling Crawl Base Atk +8; Grp +7 Combat Gear Ring of Counterspells (Ray of Enfeeblement) Spells Known Sorcerer (CL 2nd) :1st (5/day)—''Mage Armor'', Ray of Enfeeblement :0 (6/day)—''Arcane Mark, Daze ( DC 13 ), Ghost Sound ( DC 13 ), Prestidigitation, Unnerving Gaze( DC 13; BV pg. 108) Spells Known Duskblade (CL 5th) :2nd (2/day)—''scare'' (DC 16 will), Stretch Weapon :1st (5/day)— Blade of Blood, Deflect Lesser, Kelgore´s Fire Bolt, Stand :0 (6/day)— Daze (DC 12), Flare ( DC 12 ), Light, Mage Hand Spells-Like Abilites (CL 10th) :3/day —''Polymorph ( viper form only)'' :1/day —''Poison ( DC 14)'' ----- Abilities Str 8, Dex 14, Con 12, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 16 SQ Yuan-Ti Grafts: Scaly Skin (+3 natural armor), Serpent Arm, Trapfinding, Arcane Attunement, Skill Tricks Feats Alertness, Combat Casting, Weapon Finess, Aquatic Spellcasting (LoM 178), Aberration Blood ( LoM 178), Durable Form (LoM 180), Waterspawn (LoM 182) Skills Appraise +2, Balance +6, Bluff +12, Climb -1, Concentration +10, Craft ( Poisonmaking) +8, Diplomacy +4, Disguise +0, Escape Artist +2, Forgery +2, Gather Information +0, Heal +1, Hide +2, Intimidating +10, Jump +1, Knowledge (arcana) +7, Listen +3, Move Silently +2, Profession ( sailor ) +6,Search, +4, Sense Motive +6, Spellcraft +10, Spot +7, Survival +1, Swim +14 Tumble +11, Use Rope+5 Possessions combat gear, +1 Rapier, Acrobat Boots, Amulet of Health +2, 1,850 gp ----- Serpent Arm This long, flexible arm ends in a snake head that can make 1 bite attack that deals 1d4 points of damage + poison ( Fort save DC 17) that deals 1d6 Com dmg, both initially and secondary. Poison Bite(Ex) In order to use her natural Poison, you must make a successful grapple check against a foe, and then make a successful melle attack. Fort save ( DC 12 ) negates, initial and secondary damage of 1d4 Com. Arcane Atunement (Sp) Can use the spell-like abilities 5/day Dancing Lights, Detect Magic, Flare, Ghost Sound, and Read Magic Arcane Channeling (Su) ''' Use a Standard Action to cast any touch spell you know and deliver it thorough your weapon with melee attack. This does not provoke attack of opportunity. This spell must have a casting time of a standard action. ----- '''Background Shellina was a slave of the Yuan-Ti, and now, with a corrupted mind, work for them with “free will”. She have a Ship ( the Scarlet Viper ) and attacks any ships and city that she see that has weak defenses. She always hide her Snake Arm, using only when combat get Dangerous. Try Using her Aberration Feats and spells with tactics, always knowing that the fact that she is a captain, means that she have a lot of minions Category:Pirate category:CR 10 Category:Lords of Madness Category:Player Handbook 2 Category:Sorcerer Category:Duskblade Category:Human